


Why did you hire me?

by makingitwork



Series: Chase/House [6]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Age Difference, Coincidences, Different Time Line, Fate, Gay, Happy Ending, M/M, Sex, Slash, all consensual, like the only difference is when he got the cane, slight AU, very slight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 04:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1927134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why did you hire me? Because of my credentials, or because of my dad?"</p><p>"It was because you were nice to look at. You know, pretty."</p><p>"...You're not serious, are you?...A-are you?"</p><p>"What do you think?"</p><p>"I...I don't...oh god."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why did you hire me?

20 Years Ago

"What's wrong with him?" House asked, taking the file from Wilson who shook his head 

"I thought it was Cancer, but...it's...the tumour is moving, that doesn't happen. It's getting worse. He's getting worse. Heart beat is actually slowing down, his body is acting like he's asleep when he's not, but there's not noticeable lack of energy." 

House shrugged "Get them to the an MRI, Cuddy's dealt with a case like this." He thrusts the folder back into Wilson's hand, but stops when his friend takes a sharp intake of breath. He arches an eyebrow "What?"

"The kid with the moving tumour cell...his name's Robert Chase." House stares at him blankly, and Wilson rolls his eyes "As in, 6 year old son of world renounced Doctor Rowan Chase." House sighs when he realises, and Wilson nods "He's paying an insane amount of money, and Cuddy assured him that it would be you who dealt with everything. Of course, you then proceeded to shove him to me to look after, but now, it's not cancer, and there's nothing I can do. So, back to you," he pushes the folder into House's chest and walks away, calling back "Room 23, remember, his name is Robert!"

House shrugs, and heads to the room, because why the hell not, this case is sorta interesting, and if Cuddy might have a heart attack... he gets to the room and frowns. A little boy, 6 years old, sitting on a too large hospital bed, blue covers drawn up to him. He's reading A Cat in The Hat, and he's laughing. He has...sparkling, sea blue eyes, sun-kissed, Australian skin, and floppy, slightly curled blond locks. 

What strikes House though, is that he's alone. No sobbing mother, worried brother, protective father. He's there alone, dying, and laughing at the genius of Doctor Zeus. "You know, the Cat dies at the end," House says, walking in, white coat easing Robert who looks up sharply. He picks up the kid's chart just for show, but the little boy just laughs 

"No he doesn't! I've read this before!"

"I know, ending's changed."

He frowns then, and flips to the end of the book as though it may have possibly changed, and when he sees it's the same, he sticks his tongue out. House can't help his laugh. He shifts in the bed "I don't have cancer. Good, right?"

"You're still dying."

Robert frowns, and looks at the monitors that surround him, he taps one "If it was dying, wouldn't it make a beeping sound?" 

"Well, you got me there kid," He looks at the heart rate and Wilson was right. According to the body results, this boy's asleep right now. He shouldn't be able to laugh, or to read, or to form sentences. He should be snoring. He frowns, lifting the kids hand, and checking the stiffness of his fingers. Everything's normal. Robert watches him, interested 

"Are you a Doctor like Doctor Zeus?"

"Exactly." He plucks a plain stick from the pot, and before asking, Robert opens his mouth, sticking his tongue out. House frowns, but examines his gums, shrugging. "You seem absolutely fine. It's weird. How do you feel?"

"Good." He nods "Like...I wanna go to the beach. Do you have beaches here?"

"Not for miles, little wombat." And he wants to laugh, why did Wilson even bother telling him the kids name. "So, where's your mother?"

"In Australia."

Okaay...that's a little stranger. "And your father?"

"I think he's at a semin...semin...a?"

"Seminar." House frowns "So he dropped off his dying kid at the hospital?"

"Do you like to use the word dying? My Priest says we should call it passing. Rebirth as God's light."

Holy Shit. He tried to act disinterested, as he lifted the sheets and checked the ankles for tendon tears "So uh...you go to Church every Sunday?"

"Everyday."

"Your father doesn't seem very religious."

"He's not. My nanny takes me."

"Does he know you go there?"

Robert frowned, before his little shoulders shrugged "I don't know- ow!" He winced as House squeezed the heel of his foot, the Doctor frowned, moving forward to check behind his ears. 

"If you don't mind me pointing out, you seem awful chipper for a boy who's about to die. Either you don't care. Or you're very stupid."

"I'll go to heaven, won't I?" Robert asked, looking up at House through long eyelashes "Father McGuinly says all children pass to heaven, for children are pure, and God put himself in us."

"You'd rather be in heaven then here?"

Robert nodded, looking down "In heaven, my daddy'll play with me everyday, and my mommy won't drink poison."

House pauses, looking down at this kid, and he's not sure what to say. Dammit. This is why he doesn't see patients. He taps behind his ear, but the boy doesn't react, and he's not sure what to do. Again. "Maybe..." he sighs "I think electroshock therapy would...wake you up." The little boy just looks at him blankly "It's very painful. Like...have you ever burnt yourself on the oven?"

"Only our chef touches the oven."

"Right." He moves away "Go back to your book kid,"

"Okay," he smiles brightly "Thank you, Doctor Zeus." House stares at him and the little boy shrugs "You didn't tell me you're name, and your lab coat isn't yours, because it says Wilson, and he was the guy who thought I had cancer."

"Huh." House turns to leave "Smart kid." He finds Wilson as quickly as he can, closing the door in Wilson's office and sits down opposite his friend, stealing his coffee. "That kid, the prodigal son, is actually kinda smart."

Wilson's eyebrows pushed together "He's 6."

"Exactly," he sipped it slowly, before becoming serious "I want you to administer electroshock therapy, to wake his body up." Wilson stared at him with wide eyes, and House has to look away. Wilson splutters when he realises his friend is serious

"No! God no- House, he doesn't have a nerve problem, he would feel everything! That's torture! We'd be...electrocuting him!"

"That's why it's called electroshock therapy."

"No! Just no, his father will never consent knowing what kind of pain he'll be in, conscious! He'll have to be conscious! H-"

"His father will consent just fine." House whispered. He knew now, from 5 minutes with the kid, that his father didn't care. "Rowan Chase wants his son to be better. He doesn't care how he gets better. As long as he gets better."

"And this will make him better?"

"50% of yes."

"What's the other half?"

House sighs "We make his heart beat so fast that he goes into cardiac arrest, and we won't be able to stop it. He'll lose oxygen, pass out, and die." Wilson just stared at him and he shrugged "It won't hurt."

"My god, House...I'm not doing it." Wilson shook his head "If you can bare to listen to the sounds of a 6 year old screaming, you do it. But I can't."

"Fine." House shrugged "Call the father, make him come in and sign the consent forms." He stood and walked to the door

"Wait- the father's not here?"

"No, and neither is the alcoholic mother."

"Jesus."

"Yeah, the kid's obsessed with him. It may be his only character flaw."

"Only?" Wilson couldn't help his smile. "Okay...so first he's smart, secondly, he's 'prodigal' and third, he only has one character flaw? If I didn't know any better, I'd say you liked the kid."

House flipped him off, and left the room.

...  
...  
...

The next day, Robert Chase, is doing worse. Of course, the kid doesn't feel any worse, but his heart is even slower, and the tips of his fingertips are too cold. House walks into his room, and frowns at the Priest sat by his bed side. He stands immediately, and smiles at House. "Hello Doctor."

"Hello...Father?" he frowns "What are you doing here?"

"Well, Mr Chase couldn't make it in to sign the forms, so he's signed a temporary guardian ship form, so that I may sign for Robbie," he placed his old wrinkles hand into Chase's golden hair, and the young boy smiled. House nodded, hiding his reaction, as he handed over the forms. What kind of father can't make it 10 minutes to see his son before a life or death surgery?

"You do know this is a high risk procedure, right?" House asks the priest, who nods. 

"I've had a long talk with Robbie about it," he's got thinning white hair, and a gold cross around his neck, with chapped lips "We've gone with the Bible Quote of, in 12:33 'Life will face many challenges, and some shall be very painful. But fear not my followers, for if you do not deny me, I will not deny you the Golden Gates of Heaven."

"It's one of my favourites." Chase chimes with a smile, House glances at him, and sees the tattered book with a blue cover and signature cat on the front tucked behind his pillow. 

"Okay then, we're gonna move you to a sound proof theatre. It'll me and you, and a strange nurse you've never seen before," he nodded at the Priest and then unclipped Chase from the monitors, wheeling his bed out of the room, away from the religious old man. "So," House dropped his voice "Are any of those rumours true? About old priests and little boys, Robbie?"

"What rumours?"

"Oh right. I forgot. You're 6." He wheeled him into the soundproof room, where a sharp nose nurse was waiting impatiently. It didn't take long to set up, they strapped him to the bed, and inserted the electrodes. One to his heart, two to each knee, one on the back of his neck. "Okay," House leaned over the nervous, trying to squirm but unable to- boy, this is going to be painful. You're going to scream. But remember that stupid passage. The one with the pain and stuff. Okay?" 

"Okay," he echoed quietly, and he shuts his eyes. House wants to tell him it would probably easier to distract himself from the pain if his eyes were open, but he doesn't think he can bare to see the eyes of a little boy in agonising pain. 

"3,2..." he nods at the nurse, who flips the switch. 

House has to look away. The screams are instantaneous, loud, begging. His body bashes against the table where he's not restrained, back arching up as far as it can, before slamming back down, he's crying, and screaming, and House looks up at the observation window to see the Priest, hands clasped tight in prayer. "P-please!!!" The little boy screams, blond hair slicked with sweat, face flushed as he sobs "P-ple- Stop!!!"

House has to ignore him, but he checks the heart monitor hopefully, but it's still not back to normal. 

"Daddy!" He yells, hand unclenched, fingers out, spread to hold his fathers hand "Daddy!" 

House feels the unfamiliar sting of tears, and bites them down. "Robert." He says calmly "Your father's at a seminar."

"It hurts! Daddy! Please! It hurts! Stop! Please! Pleasepleasepleasepl-" he chokes off when House takes his hand, he ignores the nurses burning eyes, and mutters to her

"Tell anyone about this, you're dead."

"...I would never." She whispers.

House stares at the little boy, who's pressing his lips together tightly, almost silent apart from whimpers, he holds House's hand tight, "It's okay," House nods, "You're doing great." His back arches, but he doesn't scream, he nods, swallowing as electricity runs through his core, he holds House's eyes, and the second his heart hits the right pulse rate, the plug is pulled, and he falls asleep. 

"It worked," the nurse whispered in shock, smoothing Robert's hair out of his eyes, as House tugs his hand free "It worked. It's a miracle."

"If you believe that, you should be thanking the priest up there,"

...  
...  
...

"How you feeling?"

"Dad?"

"Doctor Zeus."

"Oh," Robert forces himself into a sitting positions, pillows holding him up, he manages a shaky smile "Am I fixed?"

"Yeah," he nods "All fixed." He placed a plate on Robert's lap and the little box picked at the curry with his fork.

"What is this?"

"Chicken Tika Masala, never had it before?" He shakes his head, but takes a bite and House sits on the edge of the bed "I would have brought you something cool, like ice cream, but I ate it all." Chase laughs, and nods again

"This is really good, how do you make it?"

"You throw it in the microwave, and then wake up when it pings,"

"Woah..." he took another forkful, looking around, "Where's my daddy?"

"Seminar."

"Oh." He swallows, and then picks up some water the nurse gave him "Am I going back to Australia now?"

"Yeah, Robbie, you are."

"You should come," he smiled brilliantly, and House knew this kid would be good looking when he was older. "My daddy'll pay you real good-"

"Sorry kid, I'm staying here," 

"You sure?" House nods and the little boy shrugs, taking another bite "Okay. Well then...thank you for saving my life Doctor Zeus,"

"Not gonna thank your priest? He was praying real hard for you the whole time."

"I didn't see him. I didn't see God. I saw you."

Huh. House thinks. Kid's pretty smart.

...  
...  
...

6 YEARS LATER

"Guess who's in your office." Wilson chuckled, handing House a coffee in the cafeteria. House smiled, leaning on his 3 year old cane. 

"Marilyn Monroe."

"Close. It's Rowan Chase's wife, Maria. She wants breast surgery."

"And she's in my office because..."

"Because you used to a be a surgeon, and a very good one at that. And, you promised Cuddy you would be there if Rowan ever needed your services. Well, he's paying for this. So by extension, she claims you have to go fix her up." House sighs, leaning against the table and Wilson frowns "Hey...you liked the kid right? The electroshock kid? What was his name?"

"Robbie."

Wilson looked up, pausing, before he frowns "You....remembered a patient's name? Like...half a decade later?"

"I remember interesting people. Now if you excuse me," he pushes past Wilson, and limps to his office. There sits a beautiful woman with gold hair and near orange tanned skin, applying glittering, hot pink lipstick but House scans the room for- there he is, sitting cross-legged in House's chair, a large book in his lap. It isn't cat in that hat this time, but a Sherlock Holmes book. He looks up when House enters and smiles brilliantly. Damn. The smile is still adorable. His hair is slightly longer, curls straightening out and flop over his face, same sea blue eyes and slightly tanned skin. He's dressed in a blue shirt with a black sweater vest and tailor made jeans. 

"Doctor Zeus!" He exclaims happily, but his mother turns to his sharply, and he snaps his mouth shut, but as soon as she turns away, he waves at House happily. The Doctor resists the urge to roll his eyes 

"Alright Mrs Chase, we can do the operation tomorrow, you have to go 6 hours without alcohol though," she shrugs as though it's not a problem, and then walks out, whistling for Chase to follow like a puppy. He gets off House's chair and ducks his head shyly at House's glance, as he scampers out. House rolls his eyes, the kids in the prepubescent shy stage. 

...  
...  
...

Two hours before the breast implant, House is walking down the corridor, where he sees Maria, scanning her phone, when her hand goes into her bag, and she pulls out a silver flask. Robert catches her hand, looking up at his mother "He said no alcohol, mom-"

"You're not a Doctor yet, Robbie." She warns, but places the silver flask back. Robert tucks his knees to his chest, and continues reading about the mysteries of Holmes. But Maria catches sight of House and waves him over, he sighs, popping a Vicodin pill, but hobbles towards her "Do you have somewhere for him to go?" She gestures to her son, who looks up in confusion "He's tempting me to drink, you know how kids are." House sees Robert open his mouth to argue, but he thinks better of it, and looks back down. 

"He could wait in Wilson's office." He shrugged, gesturing for the kid to follow, Chase stands up, but then his mother snatches the book out of his hand. 

"No! Mom wait- Mycroft was just about to tel-"

"Enough fantasy." She snaps, and hands him a glittering Gameboy "Play with that. Your father bought if for you and you barely touched it."

"I will!" He begs, "Please, my book-"

"No." Her voice is firm, and Robert shakes. He doesn't take the Gameboy from her, and she swears under her breath "Spoilt brat." House is tempted to slap her, but pushes it down and walks to Wilson's office, Chase on his heels. 

"When did you get a cane?" he asks quietly. House doesn't answer, And Robert rubs his arms, they get into Wilson's office, and the man looks up at them. His eyes linger on Robert.

"Um...can I help you?"

"Yeah, baby sit," House says simply, before disappearing. Robert presses his lips together 

"Sorry," he says to Wilson "I can wait in the Canteen. I'm kinda hungry anyway."

"Okay?" And Wilson watches in complete bewilderment as the boy leaves. 

...  
...  
...

"Alright," House rubbed his eyes, limping into Wilson's office, darkness had fallen outside "A few complications, we had to pump her stomach in the middle of the procedure, but she's finally out of surgery." He looked around the office and frowned "Hey, where's the kid?"

"House, I had patients to attend to," Wilson sighs "I can't just cancel treating cancer to baby sit Robert Chase when you bring him to me in the middle of the day, with no warning!"

"Fine, fine, I'm a heartless jerk, now where is he?"

"He said he was going to the canteen."

House grumbled under his breath, and limps to the deserted canteen. He looks around, wondering where to go, when he hears laughter. Laughter in a hospital, near the child terminal ward. Now that...is rare. He follows the sound and stops when he reaches room 23, it's the room he treated Robert in 6 years ago, and now, he hides in the shadows, watching, listening. 

A little girl, maybe 8 years old, is sitting in the bed, showing the blond boy her teddy bear. It's obvious she's got a little crush on him, and House is tempted to call her shallow. She only likes him because of his looks. And then he remembers this girl is 8 years old...and dying. "You know what you can do?" Robert asks with a sneaky grin, he takes her bear, and puts on the a little table, picking up a scalpel, in fact...a whole set of surgical equipment has just been left in a room with children, damn stupid trainees but House doesn't interfere, not yet. He watches as Chase cuts the bear's stomach open "It makes it way softer." He grabs a spare pillow, pulls out the cotton in the bear, and replaces it with the feathers from the pillow before grabbing a needle and thread, as well as a pair of scissors, he stiches the bear back up quickly, skilfully, House is a little impressed, he's done a rare stitch, he's stitched inside out the right way round, he hands it back to the little girl "Here," she hugs it tightly 

"Thank you, Robbie," she giggles, he grins, crossing his legs on her bed 

"I lay on this bed once. I thought I was gonna die."

"You didn't?"

"Nah,"

"You talk funny."

"It's an accent," he smiles brilliantly, voice proud "I'm from Australia!"

"What's it like?" she asks with big green eyes and he waves his arms about

"It's sunny all the time! And the ocean is always just right, and I go surfing with my friends every week! When you get better, you should come,"

She smiles, hugging her bear "I'd like that-"

"Robert." House steps out, and the blond looks up guiltily, he gets off the bed, hands bound behind him in some sort of religious stature "Come on, your mothers out of surgery."

"You did the surgery?" He frowns, chasing after House "But wasn't she dr- I-I mean, was anything wrong?"

"You mean, was she drunk when I told her not to be?" House asks, as he leads the blond to his mothers room, where he'll wait till he wakes up. "It was complicated, but we fixed it. Hey kid, nice work in there, you could be a surgeon."

"Like cutting into people?" he winced "I don't know. If you make a mistake, they die."

"Your girlfriends teddy bear didn't die."

"It was...a teddy bear." He sits down on the chair beside his sleeping mother and looked up at House wide eyed "Doctor Zeus, do you not like me anymore?"

House stared at him, and his shoulders slumped. He'd made a rule not to care about patients, but hey...exceptions to every rule, right? "Course I like you." He sighs, and hands him a book. Chase takes it with wide excited eyes. "Hide it when your mom comes too. And hey, watch out, Mycroft might have a secret of his own, alright?" Chase nods, and opens the book, reading, fascinated. House limps out, and then sighs when he sees Wilson, smirking at him. 

"You could be a surgeon? Of course I like you?" he chuckled "I knew it, all those years ago, I knew you liked him."

"Shut up."

...  
...  
...

15 YEARS LATER

"Dear lord," House rolls his eyes, kicking his legs up to rest on Wilson's desk, the other man sighs, moving his papers slightly so they don't get crushed by dirty trainers. "Why do I need to even hire another musketeer, I have two already. Foreman and Cameron, they're great, love them to pieces." His tone was sarcastic, as he looked at another application "Look! This guy's just written his name is Bob! Bob?! What kind of a name is that? There's not even a surname!"

"Really?" Wilson purses his lips as sunlight streams in through the window "That's odd."

House nods "Exactly, I like him." He stands up, limping towards the door 

"Of course you do, he's interesting." Wilson calls, but House ignores him and heads to his office, where the applicant is already inside, sitting on the chair opposite his desk, he sits down, and looks up at the 27 year old Doctor. He's...interesting. He has short blond hair, slightly spiked up in the middle, wide, sea blue eyes, pink lips, and sun kissed skin. House thinks he seems familiar, but shrugs it off, he looks like a model, he's probably seen someone that looked like him in a magazine. 

"So what's your name?"

"Doesn't it say on my application?" comes a very heavy American accent, for some reason it throws House off, and he can't imagine why. The accent is flawless, this guy is from America, it just seems...off. 

"It says 'Bob' on your application, I want your full name." 

"Is it relevant?" He asks, slightly irritated, and House has to bite back a smile. 

"Okay..." he looks at the resume "Impressive, good grades, boring, boring...what's this? Why the hell would you put that you were a priest? Better question- who the hell becomes a priest?"

He smiles, leaning back in the chair, clasping his hands "I joined the priesthood to get away from an abusive father, realised that was a bad reason, left, became a Doctor."

"And why put it on your resume? You think I'm going to hire you if you have proof you like helping people?"

"No," the blond man laughed "I put it on there because it's interesting. It caught you're eye, didn't it?"

"Huh." House frowns "You're a smart kid. Alright," he's a little impressed now. And he says, more gently "Your name, Bob."

"I'm...Robert...C-Chase."

Robert. Chase. House looks up through new eyes and everything clicks back into place. The stunning sea blue eyes, the blond hair, the tanned skin, he knew the kid would be good looking, but he hadn't expected...super model good looking. He had recommended surgeon, he had never expected...this. It made him feel a little old, to see the young boy as a young man. A handsome young man who definitely interested his lower regions. But wow. If there was fate, it was speaking to him. "You're hired." Chase groaned

"Why?" He insisted, leaning forward "Honestly, is it because I deserve this job, or because you know my dad?"

Oh wow. That taught him a lot. Of course, the kid was always given what he wanted. He was a rich, handsome Australian with a father who was known all over the world. That's why he hadn't told him his name. "Neither." He answered honestly "It's because you're attractive, and I wouldn't mind seeing your face here everyday." Chase stares at him, eyebrows raised in a look of disbelief, he waits a beat, and then frowns 

"You're not...serious are you?"

"Lose the accent."

His eyes widen further, almost comically, and he's still stupidly attractive, but he does drop it "Okay...how did you know?" the Australian twang is just as he remembered, it's gorgeous, and sends sharp shooting tingles down his spine. At first, he's a little disgusted at himself, there must be a 20 year age gap between them, but he's still fantasising about tying the lithe man to his bed and having his wicked way with him. But then he remembers the 6 year old who screamed for his father. He looks at Chase for a while, and it's clear that the young man doesn't remember House. But why would he? It's been 15 years, he was just another face in a sea of faces. 

"An inkling. And also...I'm brilliant."

Chase smiles, nodding "Alright, thank you, Doctor House," he stands, hand out "I won't let you down." House shakes his hand, when with anyone else, he would have just laughed in his face, but he wants to compare how the tiny little hands he once held when the boy was in pain, to the slender, surgical hands he feels now. The only difference is that the grip is stronger, they're still soft, still the tell tell sign of someone rich. Though...it is awfully commendable about how he's trying to make it on his own. 

"I wouldn't hire you if you would."

...  
...  
...

"Here he is," House pushes Chase into the room "Our new team mate. Play nice."

Chase smiles, waving "Hi,"

"Hey," Cameron nods, and Foreman frowns

"I recognise you." the black man says, staring at Chase. "I've seen you somewhere."

"In every medical magazine ever, I imagine," House shrugs "He's Robert Chase. Rowan Chase's prodigal son."

"Oh," Cameron rolls her eyes, and tucks a brown lock behind her ear. For a moment, House can't remember ever finding her attractive, because now, true beauty is standing beside him. "That's why you hired him, a favour to Cuddy? Is he even a real Doctor?"

"Fuck off," Chase snaps before House can say anything. House bites back a smile "I'm a real Doctor. Don't believe me, why don't you give me a test?" Cameron looks down, guilty, and Foreman slaps Chase on the back. Turning to House.

"I like him,"

House beams "Me too."

...  
...  
...

House wasn't actually ever going to say anything to Chase, about knowing him, about saving his life, about seeing his alcoholic mother or witnessing the abandonment of his father. 

But one day, he's limping through the hospital, and he sees Chase in the kitchen snack room, eating Chicken Tika Masala "Hey," he nods, swallowing, waving the silver fork and it catches the sunlight "Want some? I can't finish," he gestures to the plate, and House nods, because hey, free meal that he didn't have to make. He takes Chase's plate, and then his fork, watching reactions. He knows if it was Foreman, he would scowl and say that wasn't hygienic, if it was Cameron, she would blush, but when he reaches for Chase's fork, the young man gives it another lick, to get rid of the sauce, and hands it over. He doesn't mean for it to be seductive, that's obvious. But it is. And House doesn't want to put any food on the fork before he puts it into his own mouth, but he does, just to keep up appearances. 

"Chase, when you were 6 yeas old you were dying."

Chase frowns, "Peek at my medical file? Or trying to find the reason I became a doctor?"

"You were submitted into electroshock therapy."

"Risky, I know, but my parents consented."

"The signature on the consent form isn't your parents. It's a Priest."

"Okay..." Chase seems confused now "So you didn't peek at my medical file, you pulled it, why?"

"A doctor who submits a 6 year old for electroshock therapy is...a risky Doctor. Do you remember his name? Seems like someone I'd like."

"I drew him," Chase laughs, standing up, and he goes to his bag, the satchel hanging off the back of a chair, and he pulls out an old blue covered book. The Cat in the Hat, he skips to the end, and shows House a stick figure with stubble and an arrow saying Doctor Zeus, there's a speech bubble, and it says one word. Dying. "He made me laugh, and he was brilliant. That's all I remember."

House's throat is suddenly dry "You drew him?"

"He saved my life,"

"He gave you a Sherlock Holmes book."

"How...how did you know that?"

"I was a 26 year old Doctor Chase, a genius. It was me. I...I'm him," he points to the stick figure. Chase stares down at him in disbelief, eyes unfocused as he remembers, and he collapses back into his chair. 

"You said I'd make a good surgeon."

"You are a good surgeon."

"Holy shit...what...what are the chances?" He gives a shaky laugh "That's insane."

It didn't take much after that.

Shared, fantastic miracles tend to bind people, because now, Chase is ripping House's clothes of him, as the blond is backed into a wall in an empty hospital room, Chase is panting, and mewling into his ear, and House is rocking up into him, sweaty and breathless, and he's coming faster than he ever has in his whole life. Everyone disproves of the relationship, everyone aside from Wilson. He pats House on the back, tells him to celebrate for scoring a guy 20 years younger than him, and hot as sin. House says it isn't like that.

He says he's found someone interesting, someone who understands him. Someone who, for some reason, was given to him by fate. House doesn't now what he did to deserve Robert Chase, but as he lays in bed, arms around the young, sleeping Australian, he thanks his lucky stars, that he did.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to thank "Alex" for the comments, I love you so much :))
> 
> And everyone else, seriously, I love you. 
> 
> x


End file.
